The Antiquer's Trade:A Visit to the Seaside
by ToktelasAndTea
Summary: Merry holidays raiu2112! Here's my thank you present for you being such a magnificent specimen of the human race! To you other (lacking) people, this story contains Misaki and Akihiko going to Brighton. It also has three murders, a woman in red, and an confusing incident having to do with a sling and a knife. This is the second story in a series. Just FYI.


**This chapter was inspired by Lolita, A line the woman with the green gloves says in Death: the High Cost of Living, and the fact that one of the guys on my floor decided to show off to me by demonstrating how many pull ups he could do of the rail for the shower curtain. Unfortunately for him, I was more interested in the fact that one of those railings can hold the weight of a human body, which led to thoughts about dead bodies in shower stalls and not how bulgy his muscles were. Oh, and I just finished rereading Ten Little Indians, or And Then There Were None, whichever one works.**

**Anyways, Misaki's song in this is, I'm Not the Killing Type, by Amanda Palmer.**

"Usagisan?"

"What is it Misaki?" The silverette called from his place near the hotel bed.

"I…um…w-well…Can you ring…um…hotel management…" Akihiko frowned, "please?" He began to make his way towards the bathroom door his lover had disappeared through not a few minutes ago.

"Whatever for?"

"Well there's…um…somebody in the bath tub." The man's steps quickened as he crossed the plush carpet towards the ornate door. Just a few steps. He could see a turf of brunette hair peeking out from behind the door.

"In that case ask them to get out."

"I would…but I don't really think it would do any good…" His voice trailed off just as Akihiko rounded the corner. And froze.

Lavender eyes dilated in shock. Indeed there was a man in the bathtub and taking in the scarlet paint that smeared the white tiles telling in its own way a story of clawing hands and futile struggles he knew Misaki was right. Saying anything to this man wasn't going to do any good. At least not anymore.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The lieutenant was giving him a funny look. Misaki quickly dropped his gaze and began fidgeting with the hem of his favorite sweatshirt. Across the room Akihiko was being subjected to his own interrogation and was unable to save him. The teen bit the inside of his cheek as a means of punishing himself for the childish thought.

"So you're staying here for the weekend?"

"Yes sir."

"For what reason?"

"For the charity auction sir?" Damn it, why did he have to make that sound like a question.

"The charity auction?"

"Yes sir. The Glendale Family is selling off one of their estates."

"And are you helping in the running of this auction."

"No sir. Usag—I mean Mr. Usami and I are here as one of the buyers sir." The officer cocked an eyebrow at his slip up but otherwise did not mention it.

"And why do Mr. Usami and yourself have an interest in a charity auction?"

"Mr. Usami runs an antique shop in London sir."

"And you just decided to accompany him to Brighton for the weekend."

"Yes sir."

"And what is your relationship to Mr. Usami."

"He's my…um…employer sir." The officer gave him a look for his hesitation, but otherwise did not comment. Misaki's knuckles whitened under the suspicious gaze.

"And what is your connection to the manager of this hotel?"

"The m-manager sir? ...None?" Damn, once again his words had come out as a question.

"You do not seem to be aware. The manager was the man found in your bathtub." Alright, now he was panicking. The skin of his brow prickled as a cold sweat made itself known.

"Usag—I mean, Mr. Usami and I just checked in this morning, a-and came straight up with our bags. We have nothing to do with the murder!" His voice cracked as his fists tightened around the fabric of his jeans. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run, heck every muscle in his body was already prepared to get the hell away from this uniformed man as fast as he could. And he was fast, he knew the man would not be able to catch him. It was a tried and tested fact.

His nervousness must be coming off in waves, because clearly the officer was feeling it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and Misaki gulped. His eyes darted, almost subconsciously, to the one exit in the room. It was right next to the bathroom though meaning three officers stood in his way collecting evidence.

The silenced continued, the man's stare never breaking. The teen attempted to calm himself. He knew he wasn't guilty. It was all coincidence. He had an alibi. The man didn't know he and Akihiko were lovers so the rabbit's testimony to his were abouts would be perfectly legitimate. Plus they didn't even know the victim and no one could prove that they did. So he was off the hook right? Innocent till proven guilty and all that crap.

Right?

He was feeling light headed now, his breath coming to fast. And the officer was saying something. His mouth was moving, but the blood rushing through Misaki ears prevented him from making out anything. Rational thought left him and almost imperceptible his feet pivoted on their heels as he prepared to fly.

Only to have it all come crashing down at the sudden sensation of cool fingers landing gently on the exposed skin of his neck. Almost instantly his body slumped in the chair and a breath he didn't even know he had been holding was shakily released from his burning lungs. The brunette head tipped back in order to see the man behind him, even when he already knew who it was.

"This interview is over sir, if you would please excuse us." Akihiko's voice was unfeeling as stone as he addressed the police officer.

"Wait a second! You can't just come over and tell me when and when not to do my job!"

"I think you'll find I can. My employee suffers from a diagnosed anxiety disorder and you sir are, to put it frankly, not helping. Now, if you'll excuse up." Knowing what Akihiko wanted, Misaki rose, trying his best to look panicked in order to add credibility to his landlord's story. This proved easy, as Akihiko and he had theorized that he did indeed suffer from such an affliction, they just had not yet had time to visit a doctor about it.

No emotion showed on the Usami's face as he led Misaki to their new hotel room with a controlling hand on the smaller's narrow shoulder. Since the silver haired man had gotten them the honey moon suite, something Misaki had learned with a lot of protest and a _very_ red face, the hotel had generously offered them another one free of charge and with a full refund. They were risking nothing in securing this incident from ruining their reputation.

The door was closed with a very firm click. At the sound Akihiko's face dropped the stony expression and was replaced with a furrowed brow and worried eyes. Misaki avoided these as he suddenly found the French black and white design of the comforter extremely interesting. He felt no surprise at the cool butterfly kiss of his lover's fingers gliding over his jawbone. He did not protest the gentle pressure on his cheek, and turned to look into the waiting lavender eyes.

Wide, frightened eyes met Akihiko's softened gaze. Slowly, he bent down to plant a chaste kiss on the lips of his beloved before pulling back and guiding Misaki to the bed. He knew what was going on. Interactions with the police, first with the incident with the doll, and now this murder, not to mention what had happened around the time they first met, always left Misaki in a quiet withdrawn, almost militant mood. It was times like these when he knew Misaki most needed him, but not knowing how to ask, would often forego the craved contact and curl into himself instead. It was something that Akihiko was ashamed to say took him a while to learn, but he knew now. Without a word he pulled the teen into bed and together they simply lay there, basking in the other's presence.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

'Did this god damn woman never shut up?'

This was the question Akihiko silently asked himself as he brought the champagne glass up to his lips for another taste. The stiff fabric of his suite restricted his movements in the most uncomfortable manner, and the thought of his lover's sleeping form in the bed that was only a few floors above this ball room did nothing to sweeten the sound of the woman's voice as she yacked on and on about the troubles of finding a proper gardening staff. Not owning a gardener, the silver haired man couldn't care less, not that he would if he did. Nor did he care for the low cut nature of her crimson gown or the frankly annoying way she continued to bat her eye lashes at him as she slowly but surely drew nearer. And nearer.

Akihiko took a step back, only to find himself backed up against the buffet table and unable to escape. Just as he was about to give up hope and crash the campaign glass on the straightened locks before him in hope for some respite to his poor ears a voice interrupted his fantasy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Violet eyes turned to the voice. Its owner was a tall man with an aquiline nose and lacking hair, but in a sophisticated way that seemed to suite him. His eyes, though small, twinkled with a suppressed mirth and he held himself proudly in his navy suite. He was a leader, that Akihiko could see clearly. In one hand, long fingers curled elegantly around another champagne glass. His right was up in a cast. The antiquer took another sip.

"Not at all, I wasn't busy." Hearing that her chat with the handsome man had been seen as so insignificant she stormed off, most likely to hunt somewhere else. At least so Akihiko mused. The glare she sent at the new arrival was puzzling though. Perhaps she had already tried and failed with this stranger.

"Well, in that case, let me introduce myself. Karl Glendale. And you?"

"Akihiko Usami. It's a pleasure. You couldn't happen to be the very same Glendale whose items are up for auction?"

"I am he. I take it you are to be one of my prospective buyers?"

"I hope so. If the rumors are to be owed any credit then there are a few objects I might be interested in."

"So I take it you are in the antiquing business."

"I own a small shop in London."

"Then perhaps I have been there. I was just in the city a few days ago."

"Is that where you acquired your newest accessory?" Akihiko gestured to the cast and sling. He could see they were new, the corners of the Velcro had not yet curled and the weave of the cast was crisp, not at all worn down as they tended to do after a while.

"Yes, a most unfortunate business. A burglar broke into my house in London while my family and I were staying."

"I hope nothing important was taken."

"Nothing. It seemed the man was after my daughter. Luckily he was not very experienced and easy to scare away."

"Honestly Karl, you shouldn't be so modest." The two men turned to the new voice. This man, Akihiko observed was shorter, slightly round, and balding, and not in the same way as the auction host.

"Eric, you're paying me undo compliment. Really it was nothing." Smiling pleasantly Eric turned to the third man in their conversation.

"No really, did you know Karl here fought the thief off single handed? It was him against a knife with his daughter in her bed. If there ever were an example of a father's love for his daughter than it is this." Akihiko nodded his understanding.

"Eric, my friend, the pedestal you have put me on is far too high. I fear I am going to fall off at any moment." The antique dealer did not hear the shorter man's reply for at that moment a flash of green and chocolaty brown appeared in the corner of his eye, and turning, his appreciative gaze was met with the sight of his timid lover.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have been summoned elsewhere."

"Pity. It has been pleasant chatting with you Mr. Usami."

"True, perhaps we will be able to speak again."

He wasted no time in making his way towards Misaki. The other had not seen him yet, and was still craning his neck over the crowd, searching for a glimpse of silver hair. This was proving to be difficult for him due to not only his small stature, but also the way he had tucked himself away in a corner in his attempts to go unnoticed. For a second Akihiko just stood back watching as Misaki continued to war against himself. His desire to find Akihiko was battling furiously with his crippling fear of crowds, and it was only when the teen took a slow, yet firm step in the direction of the center of the ball room that Akihiko chose to make his presence known. It was for Misaki's benefit. The boy needed to overcome the confines of his shell and the elder had made it his objective to help the other through constant baby steps.

"Misaki." The brunette whipped around. It was easy to see the events from earlier were still affecting him, and it warmed Akihiko's heart to know the other had come down to see him despite that.

"Usagisan, there you are." A small smile lite up the pale face and for the first time since the party had started; Akihiko found himself returning the gesture. He handed the drink he had picked up on the way to his partner.

"And what brings you down here Misaki?"

"I well…I know you're required to come to this party if you're a buyer, and the room was…"

"Lonely without me?" Akihiko's tone was teasing and immediately Misaki found himself responding with the usual scarlet blush.

"Of course not! Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Awww, my poor, poor Misaki, all alone in our big bed. I'm sorry for abandoning you love, I won't do it again."

"Shut up. No one thinks you're that funny anyways."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

In contrast to the ball room, the halls of the hotel were silent. Eerily so. Even the sound of Misaki's footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet that passed under his feet as he made his way from the bathroom. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. At least he thought. It was hard to tell when every hallway looked the same.

Except suddenly the halls weren't so quiet. Misaki paused, there was something around the corner to his left. Something…sobbing? Yes, those were definitely the sound of tears.

Without realizing it his footsteps sped up as he hurried to the junction before quickly turning to the sounds of distress. He spied her there, at the end of the hallway. She couldn't have been more than eleven, although it was hard to say, with the way she had curled in on herself, with her knees up to her chest and her head pulled in like a turtle around a predator. Another strangled sob wracked through the petite child. Misaki slowed his pace as he approached.

"Excuse me?" The blond head shot up and Misaki was met with the frightened watery blue gaze of the girl. Not replying, she instead gave out a small whimper before slowly shooting away. The teen tried to give her his most reassuring smile, leaving his eyes open and easy to read. She kept her own pair fixed on him, like a rabbit watching the hawk. Slowly, and silently Misaki made to sit like her, with his back against the wall and his knees to his chest. A good five feet stood between them and from there Misaki began to speak.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I have no reason to. I'm just going to sit here, ok?" Here he turned back to her and gave her another one of his smiles. "You can tell me what happened. I might be able to fix it that way. If you want that is. I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

And then he fell silent. He had said his bit, there was nothing more for him to do. He did not turn to look at her, instead choosing to stare straight ahead. He wondered how long they sat there. A minute? Two? Ten? Surely it must have been a half an hour at the least. Finally though, as he was beginning to question his actions, (because surely Usagisan must be extremely worried by now) the girl spoke.

"I'm lost."

"Want me to help you find your room?" He did not turn to her but out of the corner of his eye he saw a tentative nod. "It's alright. Do you remember any landmarks?"

"…no."

"Room number."

"…no."

"Is it on this floor?"

"…I don't know…"

Turning to her, he was glad to see the tears had dried up, and though she was still looking at him with apprehension, which he decided was an improvement over the utter horror of before. He smiled again. They would fix this.

"Well, shall we go?" Slowly he stood up before turning back and bending down to offer his hand. Instantaneously she shot back, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms over her head. Misaki took a step back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was like that. Here, I'll um…put my hands in my pockets…or…uh…yeah…there, see?" His face formed into the goofy, apologetic grin that Akihiko always teased him about with comparisons to a daft clown. The look had drawn the girl away from the shelter of her limbs though and for that he was grateful. As she stood too, on thin, shaky limbs, all his instincts screamed for him to offer his assistance, but he resisted.

He knew too well the experiences one had to go through to become that fearful of human contact.

For a few seconds he let slip the memories from the back of his mind. Memories of the life before Akihiko. Memories of a life full of pain and empty of hope. With a well-practiced hand he pushed them back though and instead turned his attention back to the child. He realized then that she had been staring at him hard, and that that flicker in her eyes was of recognition. For a few seconds, instinct took Misaki over and fear entered his gaze. It was one of the fundamental rules of survival. Never let them see your weakness. With a forceful reminder he told himself she was only a child.

"Soooo…which way to you want to go?" To his surprise she took a step closer to him before reaching out with spindly fingers to grab tightly at the hem of his suit jacket. Whatever she had been looking for in his expression she must have found. At least that would account for the sudden trust she had bestowed in him, or so he thought. He made no protest as she pulled him down the hallway.

"This way's as good as any I suppose. Maybe Usagisan will find us." Her expression turned to one of confusion. "Oh, yeah, I forgot I always use his nickname. His real name is Akihiko, and he likes teddy bears. Do you like stuffed animals, or are dolls more your thing?" The shaking of her head left him confused.

"No dolls?" A nod. "Dress up then? Or are you too old for that? Actually I'm not really sure one can be too old for that. Usagisan has a friend who likes to play dress up. She's almost 30." She giggled and Misaki decided that circumstances were perhaps not beyond repair.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Misaki was missing and that was _not_ a fact that went well with Akihiko's nerves. Swearing under his breath he turned down another corridor. They were all exactly the same. The man's fists tightened as the weight of his cellphone in his pocket knocked against his hip. He was certain he must have sworn in at least five different languages on the discovery that Misaki had left his in his bedroom. The maid had answered it, and Akihiko had deduced that it was her presence in the room that had chased his lover from their bed. He wondered if it were possible to get her fired.

Another corridor, except this one opened into the lobby. He had been wandering the ground floor? Rain beat against the glass facade of the hotel, telling him that the brunet had in all likelyhood not left for the garden. He turned back down a different corridor walking past the men's restroom. A flash of movement caught his eye. The reflection in the mirror revealed the gaunt face of Karl Glendale slightly hunched over as he fiddled with his cast which as usual encased his right arm. As he continued his hurried pace down the hallway Akihiko wondered for a second how deep a knife would have to go to warrant a cast. Perhaps it had lodged into the gap behind his elbow. That would make sense, after all, with an injury like that one would not want to move their arm too much.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a muffled sobbing coming from around the corner. He sighed. He had meant to turn in that direction, now he was going to have to reroute his entire trip in his head.

A brief flash of Misaki's displeased face, reprimanding him for his heartlessness, flashed across his mind. With a sigh he turned down the corridor, only to spin back around at the sight of the red dressed woman from earlier only with a matching blotchy face and swollen eyes. He _did not_ need this right now. To his great misfortune the hysterical woman noticed him.

"Sir, please don't leave." He groaned, but against his better judgment stopped.

"Can I help you miss?" Almost as soon as he turned the woman launched herself at him, wetting his favorite lavender shirt and crumpling his lapels. His brow furrowed. Misaki had carefully ironed those before they had left.

"Please, just stay." He was seriously considering taking a swift step back. Most of her weight was on him, if he were to do so she would go toppling face first to the floor. Not that it would decrees from the overall aesthetic of the woman. Just as his heel lifted from the plush carpet though a happy cry came from down the hall.

"Usa—"

"Misaki! Stop standing there and help me." Looking up he spied his better half standing in front of what appeared to be…a small girl. The teen attempted to step forward only to be tugged back. Misaki turned to the child.

"Yes, what is it."

"…my…"

"What was that?"

"Mommy."

"Wait, she's your mo—"

Just then the woman separated her face from Akihiko's shirt. Misaki frowned slightly at the dark stains from her eyeliner. The woman's eyes shifted to the child and for a second the teen could have sworn he saw some contempt there before a worried expression showed on her face.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing out of your room?"

"Well…um…" The girl looked down and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Daddy was…um…" Before anyone could respond Elizabeth's head was tucked against her mother's shoulder. To replace the worry, panic filled the woman's eyes.

"Shhh…there there. Let's go back, ok?" The woman stood once more and turned to look at the teen that had been with her daughter.

"Do pardon her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Misaki waved his hands before him frantically.

"No trouble at all. I'm glad we were able to find you."

"Where are my manners. I'm Alice Glendale." She held out her hand and Misaki took it with only a slight moment of hesitation. Akihiko smiled. It had taken months to get Misaki to actually touch others voluntarily. It was a relief to see such improvement. "How do you do."

"Misaki Takahashi. I'm very well. I do hope everything's alright." Her cheeks coloured in shame at her unkempt appearance.

"Don't bother about me." She smiled. "I'm just a tad stressed you know? What with the auction and all." Misaki smiled back sympathetically. "In fact one of my biggest worries is that I've have no one to watched my dear Elizabeth." And idea seemed to occur to her. "You wouldn't happen to be free this evening would you. She really has been very lonely and the shaking up we just had really did no good for any of us."

"Well…I…uh…"

"That's perfect." He smile grew wider, cherry red lips curling into a perfect arc. "You're a darling, really. Here, this is the room key. Elizabeth here has her own room. 237, just right of the elevator. Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That's…um…" And before he could even think of what to say, let alone articulate, Elizabeth was being shoved into his arms along with the card key and Alice was hurrying away down the hall, the heels of her pumps making little tapping noises even through the thick carpet. Akihiko pulled out a cigarette. Misaki glared.

"Don't you dare." With a sigh he slipped it back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Room 237 was it?"

"That's what she said. Elizabeth, would you like me to continue carrying you or would you prefer to walk." She squirmed a bit and Misaki set her down with a mental sigh of relief. Light she may be, but all those gangly limps made carrying the girl very awkward. Immediately after being set down she latched onto his sleeve with both hands. Misaki turned around, heard a disgruntled humph behind him and suddenly Akihiko was latched onto his other arm. Misaki sighed.

"Honestly, I'm convinced your purpose in life is to make mine harder. Sorry, Elizabeth, not you, I'm talking about the big rabbit on my right." The sour faced author observed timid blue eyes peering at him from behind the natural shield of Misaki's body.

"Usagi?" He grunted and the eyed disappeared.

"If I didn't know better, I would think there were two Misakis. Are you really sure I'm the one who deserves the title of rabbit?" With practice he dodged the swift kick Misaki had directed towards his shin.

"Just leave her alone."

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

"…"

"Miiisakiiiiiiii." With Akihiko's whine still ringing in their ears the couple turned the corner, off to go venture into a world unknown. That of attempting to entertain a thirteen year only girl.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+ (This page break would like to make a passing comment about Miss Scarlet in the lavatory with the lead pipe.)

_The bathrooms in this hotel are very nice, once one get over the fact that some of them have dead bodies in their bathtubs._ At least, that was what Misaki thought while washing his hands after relieving himself in the restroom of Elizabeth's hotel room. Turning to scout out a hand towel his toe kicked something on the floor. Peering down, he took a closer look.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Baffled his eyes caught the end of a cardboard box sticking from the rubbish bin. _E.P.T? Wait, as in early pregnancy test?_

He turned back to the device on the tiled floor. It looked like the one on the box. And in the window.

_Is that a plus sign? Wait, doesn't that mean—_

"Misaki! Don't leave me here alone!"

"I'm coming you big baby!" All thoughts of the test flew from his head as Misaki emerged from the bathroom, grumbling about having to babysit not one but two children and that fact that he wasn't being paid.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Briefly Eric wondered if horror movies had something going for them after all. What with the way the murder always seems to take place at night. In the dark.

"No! I swear! I p-promise not to t-tell." The saltiness of his perspiration stung at his eyes. He had always told himself he would get in better shape. Such thoughts seemed pointless now.

Raindrops glistened as they darted down the shining edge of the knife.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Eric. Men like you are not known for morals."

"I-I-I sw-swear! O-on th-th-the g-grave uh-of muh-muh-my muh-muh-muh-mother!" There was a tisk from the other.

"You don't seem to understand Eric. Trust is so fragile. I'm afraid you've forced my hand."

"Nuh-nuh-nuh-no! I-I-I-I—" The last glimpse the short man saw of life was the red on the other's cloths before his voice turned to an incoherent gurgle and then silence. The only sound in lonely garden was the heavy torrent of rain as it drummed down on the quickly reddening gravel.

There was another tsk and the attacker turned, the small pebbles crunching beneath their steps as they left without a backwards glance.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was past midnight when the realization finally surfaced in Misaki's sleepy thoughts. As he turned the scent of sweat and sex met his senses. The expensive hotel sheets stuck to his stomach and chest, but he didn't mind.

"Usagisan?" There was a muffled groan from the dark form as the arms around his waist tightened. "Come on Usagisan, I know you're awake." There was another groan.

"For your information, no I am not awake…" there was a short pause before, "…unless you're ready for round five." The comment earned his a cuff on the shoulder from the red faced teen he currently held captive. The strike had no really strength behind it and the elder found himself smiling into his lover's still sweat damp hair.

"Honestly, do you think of anything else?"

"…no." There was a scoff and Misaki saw fit to change the course of the conversation before he was too deep in dangerous waters.

"I was thinking…and no, you are not allowed to make any of your oh so witty remarks about that, anyways, I was thinking, and don't you find it peculiar that Mrs. Glendale calls her daughter Elizabeth."

"…no. Should I?" Misaki's blush returned as he realized how that must have sounded.

"No, what I mean is, if she's her daughter, then she's been around her for a very long time. Wouldn't she get tired of saying Elizabeth all the time? Shouldn't she say something like, I don't know, Lizzy, or Elly? Beth perhaps." There was no reply for many long moments. "Look, I know it's stupid, but it really bothers me."

"No, no, Misaki, I don't think it's stupid at all. In fact I think you have a very good point."

"You do?" The sheer disbelief in those words caused Akihiko to emit a soft chuckle.

"I do love, but it's one in the morning, and puzzling over it isn't going to help any with your beauty sleep." An indignant sputtering came from the younger, but Akihiko cut him off. "So unless you are up for a round five then—"

"Pervert! Let go of me!"

"No."

"Fuck!" The sheets were kicked back as the scuffle took on full swing.

"As you wish!"

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Breakfast on the garden terrace turned out not to be an enjoyable as Misaki thought it would have been, and surprisingly it had nothing to do with how long it had taken the couple to leave the bed room.

It was the sight of the yellow tape that caused Misaki to take a step back, running into a worried Akihiko.

_Crime Scene Do Not Cross_

"Usagisan…"

"I'm sure it's nothing Misaki, just some petty crime." Emerald eyes shot him a look of disbelief. Akihiko sighed before turning to an elderly woman seated at the table behind him with three other, all wearing the same knits and pastels. Idly he wondered if they were in uniform. They smiled at him kindly and he figured he was permitted to interrupt their conversation.

"Pardon me ladies," He shot them his signature smile, "but I was wondering if you knew what all the ruckus was about." It was then that Misaki decided that smiling old women could be just a tad creepy.

"Well, if I'm not mistakes, some poor old man has been found dead. They found him about an hour or two ago in the garden, just lying out on the gravel there, not a care in the world." Their smiles never faltered as one of them pointed out at the taped off area with a single crooked finger. Misaki paused in the shaking of his cinnamon into his oatmeal and found himself having to push the bowl away. Somehow Akihiko managed to maintain his smile, till only his lover could see the strain around the corners.

"Thank you ladies, now if you'll excuse me." As quick as he could while still maintaining politeness he turned away. Amethyst locked with emerald as both expressions mirrored a disturbed sickly expression. Misaki was the first to break the expression, offering his other half a wan smile before pouring them both rather shaky cups of tea. It was just as the Akihiko had raised a hand to cup the other's cheek that they were interrupted again.

"Pardon, I'm looking for a Mr. Usami."

"I am he." Both seated men turned to look at the uniformed officer that had interrupted them. "May I be of service officer?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions…in private if you please." The police man looked barely old enough to have hairs growing on his chin, let alone hold his title. Offering another charming smile Akihiko rose to his full height.

"Follow me please sir, we shan't keep you too long."

"Lead the way."

Cool fingers ran through messy brown locks as the author walked by his companion and Misaki found himself having to duck his head to hide the blush. His eyes trailed after his lover until the man disappeared through a doorway.

He felt…exposed.

Rain began to beat against the glass that shielded the terrace dining area as the teen realized just how many others he was sharing this breakfast experience with. People he didn't know. And…

…any one a murderer.

He gulped, shoulders hunching, as he vaguely wondered how the guest around him could be so calm. His eyes found themselves following the raindrops on the window, racing down, joining and separating from their confederated. The mathematical portion of his brain wondered if there was some equation that could explain these seeming random movements. This thought was quickly knocked aside though as he glimpsed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. The hotel, being built in an 'L' shape allowed him to see the rooms on the other side of the building. And there, in one close to him, was a man, standing before the curtain. He was tall, gaunt, and wearing an unbuttoned shirt. He frowned. That window, something about it bothered him. What was it though, what—

"Have you been having a pleasant morning dear?" His head snapped around as he realized it was one of the elderly women who had been addressing him.

"Umm…I...uh…yes. You?" His cheeks coloured as he remembered just what it was he had been up to that morning.

"Oh, we've had a most delightful morning, haven't we Gertrude?"

"Yes, quite. I got a call from my grandson just earlier. How old are you young man?"

"Nineteen ma'am. And my name is Misaki Takahashi ma'am."

"My grandson is about that age. And he has a proper English name I must say. Not Chinese." Misaki colored, "He just started university this year. Law I believe. And you?" Sweat prickled on Misaki's brow as his hands twisted on his lap. What was he going to say? He had dropped out of high school back in Japan. Surely he couldn't say that. For some reason the idea of displeasing these women seemed to him as the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm doing an apprenticeship ma'am."

"Oh, and of what trade?"

"Antiquing."

"Very good, very good." The brunet let out a sigh of relief. "Then are you here for the auction?"

"Yes ma'am." Just then the woman who looked to be the eldest of the group looked up from stirring some tea into her sugar.

"Jane dear."

"What is it Margret?"

"I do believe it is time."

"You're right. How silly of me for not watching the clock." With those words the women rose as one. The lady apparently named Margret turned to Misaki.

"Please excuse us, but we must be leaving. I assume we will be seeing you tonight."

"Y-yeah." They smiled kindly and Misaki offered a shaky one of his own.

"So long."

He waved as they left.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

She watched them. Curious. Wondering. Blue eyes wide, taking in the mismatched figures as the trio slowly picked their way across the damp, bitter cold beach. Thick tendrils of fog clogged the air and obscured the gray waters. Like a thick liquid the vapors swirled around their feet as their shoes crunched on the rocky sand. She watched the taller one (the rabbit?) reached out and took the hand of the shorter man. The man she recognized, not because he knew him. No, she had never seen him before in her life. Instead she recognized something in him. And aspect of who he was. Something vital to his character and very being.

She recognized his fear.

Inside he was vulnerable. Raw. She and him. He and her. Together they reminded her of oysters. Like the ones from that Alice book, the one about the looking glass. It had been her favorite book when she was a little girl, when her mother would sit by her bed side and read her stories before sleep. She wasn't a little girl anymore though. There was nothing about her that could be seen as that.

She was an oyster. Tempted by warm smiles and promised of fun from her safe bed in the ocean into the waiting hands of the carpenter, then passed onto the walrus. She had been shucked open with her insides scrapped out, all for the petty enjoyment of rich men.

And things like that left scars, invisible except to those who knew. It was knowledge that came at a price. She had paid it, and so too had the boy.

He was talking now, to the rabbit. His once white trainers kicked a stray pebble and little ears listened as it skipped and jumped into the sea, back into the safe waters with all it friends. She turned her eyes from it as her new friends spoke.

"You still haven't told me why they called you." The white haired man shrugged.

"It was no reason. I had talked to the victim at the party last night. They wanted to know if I had an alibi."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"I was busy shagging you at the time."

Though she didn't know what the words meant, but she understood their reaction. Misaki's shoulders stiffened and an air of discomfort surrounded him. Her trust of the rabbit diminished as she rushed forward to take her friends remaining hand. Without a word she tugged him away from the threat.

"Elly? What is it?" She made the universal motion to be picked up. She knew she was too old for it, but she wanted to engage both his hands. She didn't want him touching the threat. Touch was bad.

He recognized the motion immediately, something even her mother couldn't do, and she remembered he had a younger cousin. Clinging onto his back she nuzzled his hair and smiled. She had protected her new friend. So maybe…

…he could protect her.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was noon when they returned to the hotel. With wind swept hair, red cheeks, and giggles, they stumbled into the lobby, Elizabeth still on Misaki's back and Akihiko with his hands full from holding everyone's fish and chips. Elizabeth had insisted and Misaki had backed her up. One doesn't go to the seaside and not get fish and chips. It just doesn't happen. So in the end the author had had no choice and was stuck paying for the snack. There was another giggle from the girl and Misaki pulled a face.

"Wait! Elly! Don't, you're getting vinegar in my hair!" There was only more laughter as the brunet felt more of the cold liquid run along his scalp. "Stop it Elly, it feels weird!"

Thinking fast Akihiko snatched the soggy newspaper from her hands just as she was about to stuff it down the back of her mount. Couldn't have his lover smelling like vinegar in bed. That would be unacceptable. Misaki shot him a grateful look, something he probably wouldn't do if he knew the rabbits true motive, while Elizabeth looked scandalized. Akihiko returned neither and the younger of the couple sighed. His other half had been like that all day. Silently he cursed the elder's jealousy streak, but otherwise chose to ignore it. Akihiko had no right getting jealous of a little girl and he was going to have to learn better.

"Misaki!" Elizabeth began to squirm and before the brunet could react he was forced to let go.

"Elly? What is it?!" There was no answer as she scrambled to her feet.

They managed to make it to the nearest potted plant before the vomit made an appearance. The two males traded a glance as Misaki held back her hair and rubbed soothing circles over her bony back. After a few seconds the hotel staff came over but Akihiko managed to shoo them away for at least a few minutes. Which was all it took for the contents of Elizabeth's stomach to leave her body, and after that what looked to be a great amount of stomach fluid. After five minutes had passed the ordeal was over and she was sinking to her knees.

"Elly…are you going to be alright?" She nodded weakly and Akihiko asked a passing staff member for a damp hand cloth.

"I-I'm ok. This…happens a lot…"

"A lot?"

"Y-yeah. Usually in the mornings though." Emerald eyes narrowed as for the first time since he had seen it, the memory of the pregnancy test flashed across his mind.

"Elly." She turned to look at him and his heart squeezed at the outright fear that shone plainly from behind those eyes. "Why don't we return to your room, alright?" He tried to force a smile.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Misaki."

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you pulling up the covers?"

"Well, I…uh…"

"Well?" From his position seated on the side of the bed next to the tightly curled figure of Elizabeth Misaki looked up. The look in his eyes puzzled Akihiko. His lover was asking him for something, but he didn't know what.

"…yesterday…when I was in the bathroom…I saw something…" The teen turned away, in favor of watching the young girl sleep. Akihiko decided he didn't like the way his lover was running his hands through her hair. The long fingers, so gifted at violin, and so steady while dusting antique china, were shaking slightly as he ran them through Elizabeth's hair, handling her almost as if she were something fragile that would break apart at any moment.

"Misaki…what did you see."

"…it was a pregnancy test…" When he didn't continue Akihiko decided he should speak.

"What are you leaving out?"

"It…it was positive."

"And you don't think it could be her mother's." Misaki was looking at him again, eyes wide and pleading as they asked the elder to tell him he was an idiot. To tell him that he was being ridiculous and it couldn't be true.

"This morning, at breakfast, when you were gone, I saw a man in the window with his shirt unbuttoned." The author waited patiently as his partner found it in himself to continue, his eyes cast back to the child. "I realize now. It was the window to Elizabeth's room. So now I…I can't pull the covers up because…because…" He turned back to his lover. "She said she's been throwing up for months Akihiko."

The silver haired man didn't even have to think about it. Dropping to his knees he gathered his lover in his arms. His little Misaki. His Misaki who was so young, yet had seen more than he, despite being ten years his junior. Sometimes he wished Misaki weren't so sensitive, weren't so caught up in everything that lived. Why did the boy have to suffer for his big heart.

The elfin face turned from him, leaving a wet patch on his collar. He wanted to draw back the hand that was reaching for the hem of Elizabeth's shirt, but he knew he couldn't. As the flesh of her belly was slowly revealed he prayed to a god he didn't believe in.

Those same fine fingers ran over the slight raised bump of Elizabeth's stomach. It was firm.

"How did we not notice?"

"We weren't looking for it."

Misaki merely nodded before burying his face back into the warm sanctuary of his lover's shoulder. As cool lips planted a kiss on the crown of a shaggy brunet hair and equally cold hands rubbed circles between the shoulder blades of the petit frame, neither man noticed the small click as the hallway door was slowly closed and soft footprints of hard heels on plush carpet faded to nothing.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was four when they heard the news. China shattered and recently warmed scones went rolling across the checkered floor. Misaki would have fallen too had his employer not caught him in time.

"No! You're lying!" The three old women from breakfast, the same who had invited their 'charming young friend' to tea, looked at him in shock.

"I'm afraid not young man. I was talking to her father earlier. He was quite distraught the poor dear."

"…no." The word was nothing but a silent plea from breathless lip. Akihiko frowned, something he had been doing more than usual recently. Without further ado he scooped the small teen into his arms, allowing Misaki to press his face into his favorite spot between the elder's neck and shoulder.

"Excuse us ladies, but I'm afraid we're going to have to leave you."

"Pity. Would you like a slice of cake before you go?" His frowned deepened into a thunderous glare before he turned his back on the trio and with long strides hurried from the room. As they left a whisper rose from the figure in his arms and he held his precious cargo tighter.

"Elly…no, she can't be dead."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The police could be surprisingly cooperative when slipped a good two hundred pounds. Or so Akihiko discovered outside room 237. It was six and Misaki had passed out from emotional exhaustion, which was all the better. The author wanted information, and he wanted it know. He thought he had given the forces adequate enough time to figure things out. No doubt he would be called in as a suspect again, as would his brunet and he wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"It was a stabbing sir."

"A stabbing?"

"Yes sir, right in the abdomen." The officer looked both ways down the corridor, but no one was there besides the two of them. He had been left behind to watch the scene in case anyone cared to sabotage it. He leaned closer and Akihiko responded accordingly. "Don't tell no one I told you, but I hears she was pregnant." An adequate face of shock passed over the author's face as the man continued. "I was talking with me mates about it. Only thirteen I says and they tells me they're gots their information straight from the coroner(1) ." The man nodded to himself.

"Have you found the knife?'

"Not yet sir, but we will, mark my words on the subject. Peculiar blade though it was. Some right handed bloke. That was hard to find. I hears that that's the same blade they used on the before murders too."

"And also right handed?"

"Yes sir."

He left the man then. He had served his purpose and Akihiko had no more need of his services. Still, it was puzzling. His thoughts briefly flashed to the father, but the man's right arm was immobile. And he didn't know who the man in the window had been either. It was highly probable it had been whomever Misaki had seen in the window, and the boy had told him he hadn't seen a cast.

But then he remembered.

As a smirk slipped over his grim features, his hand slipped into the inside pocket of his coat and extracted his cigarette case. It opened with a snap and his lighter ignited with a short fizz. As the relief of drawing the smoke into his lungs washed over him the final pieces snapped together.

His smile widened.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The door was beginning to become uncomfortable against his shoulder which only placed him in a fouler mood. He didn't stop his leaning against it though.

"Sir, if you'll excuse us, we must talk to Mr. Takahashi." The power behind Akihiko's glare increased tenfold.

"I told you he was sleeping."

"Look sir, we have finished interviewing you and now it is time for your partner. You know for yourself that it's perfectly harmless, now if you'll just—"

"No." The officer was beginning to turn red in the face, and not at all in the same way as his lover so frequently did.

"Sir, if you would just cooperate we could have this over and done with in a timely manner." Appreciating that he was taller than the other Akihiko pushed himself off the door and towered over the annoyance. "Please si—"

"Usagisan? What's going on?" Really, some amounts of cuteness should be illegal. Particularly the amount coming from behind the partly opened door in the form of a shaggy haired brunet with half lidded eyes and an absolutely clueless expression. The appearance only lasted a second before realization dawned over the fair features. A look of acute sadness took its place. "Can I help?" Akihiko sighed and ruffled the already wild bedhead. That was his Misaki, always ready to help.

"It is believed that you were last seen with the victim and we just have a few questions. If you could come with us…" Misaki gulped but nodded, stepping from the dark sanctuary of the room. As he passed Akihiko reached out his hand to grab ahold of his elbow. Misaki looked at him.

He let go.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"I'm telling you, I really can't figure it out!"

"Just watch me do it! It's really very simple!"

"I've been watching you for the past half hour!"

"Look! Would you just let me do it?!"

"By all means! _Please_!"

With steady hands the author set about doing up his partner's tie. Green eyes caught a look at their reflection in the mirror and softened.

"Usagisan." Giving the smooth fabric a final tug Akihiko looked up to meet the gentle gaze of his other half.

"Yes?" A thin hand came up and tugged slightly on his own tie. He leaned forward.

"I…well…I've always known this…but sometimes it just hits me again. You know, over and over. So sometimes I just have to…"

"Misaki, what are you doi—?!" The elder's lips were silenced by a strong kiss. Lips slid together and neither complained as the friction increased until Misaki wasn't the only one with messy hair.

They drew away with matching smiles and as both fought to catch their breath Misaki buried his face against the starched shirt of the taller. Strong arms held him in place and for several minutes all was quiet.

"Usagisan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Please…don't die."

"Everyone dies Misaki."

"Then just wait it out. Ok?"

"Ok, but what am I waiting for."

"For me. For a time when I'm not there to feel it." The words were like a shock of cold water to the author's system.

"And…you're not planning on being there…when." There was silence. Against his will, Akihiko found himself beginning to shake as seconds stretched into minutes, until finally his answer came.

"I-I…don't know. I mean…I…I can't think of a time when I won't want to be there. I always want to be there." There was a releived chuckle. "I guess I just really don't want you to die."

"Here, I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"When we go, we go together, and let us pray it doesn't come for a long, long time." Misaki looked at him, a smile dancing on his lips and an amused light dancing behind his startling green eyes.

"So basically when were 103 and sitting in lawn chairs yelling at the neighbor kids to get off our lawn."

"Not really. I was thinking when we're 103 and going at it for our fifth time that night." Misaki pulled a face.

"We're about to go to the dinner before the auction. I really don't want to think about old man sex."

Akihiko's chest shook with the force of his laugh and Misaki found himself having to join in.

"No…stop…we're going to be…late…Oh god…I can't breathe…" Tears formed at the corners of the teens eyes as he tried to stop laughing long enough to pour himself a drink of water. Really, it wasn't that funny, it was just one of those laughs that carried on and on. He was unable to keep a hold on the glass and as he set it down on the counter it tipped. He attempted to catch it but was too late and water went everywhere. Suddenly Akihiko stopped laughing. The sudden halt caused Misaki to sober too.

"Usagisan?"

"Misaki, what did you just do there?"

"I reached for the glass."

"Yes, but with the hand that was holding my tie. Why did you do that when you're other hand was closer to the glass?"

"I don't know. I panicked so I guess I just used my dominate hand." The sentence came out more as a question. At these words though Akihiko jumped up, grabbing Misaki's shoulders.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The key! The keys the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king!" And before Misaki could get another word out Akihiko had a hand grabbing his along with another at his waist and they were doing the tango across the room.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Misaki found himself having to push away his lobster as Akihiko described the stabbing and the peculiarly shaped blade.

"So…" Misaki gulped. "We're looking for a scimitar?"

"Yeah, or something akin to that." Misaki nodded, more to himself than Akihiko. "There's something else Misaki." Green eyes looked up to meet his. "I won't be able to make the auction." Panic immediately swept across his partner's face.

"W-why not?"

"There's something I need to check up on."

"Will…will it take long."

"I'm not sure. So I need you to do something for me." Dread filled Misaki's eyes and Akihiko almost stopped himself right there. He had to forcefully remind himself that it was good for Misaki to be independent. "You know what I'm looking for, we've been going over it for months. And you know how auctions work, because we've certainly gone to enough together. So I know you can do this."

"Usagisan…I…I…" The brunet's breathing began to speed as his face blanched. With both hands Akihiko reached out and grabbed a hold of his lover's face, forcing the other's eyes to meet his serious gaze.

"Misaki, you're going to be fine."

"B-but every time I raise my hand, t-they're going to look at me. A-a-all of them."

"It will only be for a few seconds though. And will grow easier each time. Misaki look at me!" As his eyes snapped to Akihiko's the elder could see clearly the debilitating terror that had overwhelmed all other thought in the teens brain. He hated to play this card but it the only thing he could think of. "Misaki, the thing I'm doing, I'm doing for Elly. Alright? And no, I can't tell you what it is, because if I'm wrong and you knew my suspicions it would ruin everything, so I need you to go along with me. Don't you trust me?" The shock in the other was clear. It was a nasty move but Akihiko need Misaki to do this. "…Misaki?"

"You…you know I trust you." The brunet could feel his heart sink at the smile his words had earned. He could give every tooth in his head to not have to do this.

"Now, since you appear to be finished with your meal," here they both eyed the almost intact lobster, "I'd say we have more urgent matters to take care of."

Misaki did not protest as Akihiko took his hand and dragged him towards the nearest secluded corner. He realized, somewhat uncomfortably, that he needed that lustful spark in his lover's eyes probably more than the author needed him to quell it.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Lot 665, a papier mâché musical box in the shape of a monkey. Still in working order ladies and gentlemen." The man held up the somewhat worn trinket. Misaki silently sent an apology to his employer as he ducked down in his seat. Akihiko had been talking about renting the empty building next door which would give the shop room to dedicate part of their stock towards antique toys. But that was a plan scheduled to far in the future. No need to rush things along right?

As the bidding began he snuck a glance at the next item in line. A 17th century woman's fan. He gulped. Akihiko would definitely be wanting that. It almost perfectly matched the gloves and hat they had displayed in one of their cases. If he won the bid they could sell all three as a set and get more money for them. His stomach twisted into an even tighter knot than it had previously.

He would do it.

To his dismay the biding began before he had time to steady his breathing and he was forced to raise his hand at £200.

"Two fifty, alright two fifty, three hundred? Four hundred, can I skip to six hundred…" As the man's loud rambling continued, Misaki's mind began to desperately rack through his memories of similar items and what they had sold for. The Victoria & Albert had bought one similar, yet younger, and it had gone for £2000. As the bid reached £1000 he began to panic. He didn't know who had owned this previously. What if it wasn't worth, what were they at £1500. No, the auctioneer had said 17th century, and those looked like fairly large pearls, so surely.

It was then that he realized the whole room was looking at him.

"I _said_, sold to this young man for £3000." Emerald eyes widened as the teen realized he was now the proud owner of this outrageously expensive fan. The thought sparked something in him and his eyes narrowed as advertising methods began to run through his mind, taking the place of the panic. Akihiko had always said he had a head for business, and it was showing now.

Slowly he relaxed, settled back into his chair, and waited for the next lot.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Mind if I buy you a drink." Blood shot eyes gazed at him from over the lip of a substantial mug of cider.

"Are you bloody blind or just an idiot?" Akihiko gazed calmly at Karl. He had finally found the man at a small pub in a back alley of Brighton, just off the beaten tourist path. Slowly he let his eyes rack over the worn figure. Sparse hair twisted over a shiny head in an alien calligraphy, and grey speckling the strong chin, acted as the stamps of the recent past. Akihiko, his hair combed and his tie straight, perched on the stool next to him. The other glared. "Well I sure hope you aren't deaf too, because I'm telling you this now, bugger off." Signaling the bartender Akihiko offered his one reply.

"No." The other's teeth grit and the author wondered if he was in danger of being soaked with the remains of the man's pitcher. A whiskey was set before him, and cool fingers lifted the glass, swirling the amber liquid ruminatively.

"Oi! Don't just sit there, I told you to leave."

"I think sir that you'll find I can't do that." Akihiko lifted his chin and looked down at the drunk father from the corner of his eye, smirking.

"I think you'll find you can!" The sentence was spat at the silveret, accompanied with a violent hand gesture that really had no purpose besides adding emphasis. Taking of sip of his whiskey, he sighed.

"I know who did it."

"Did what?!"

"Killed you're daughter." The miniature smile played on Akihiko's lips as he watched Glendale's hands begin to shake as his face lost colour. Satisfied he set his drink back onto the bar, only for it to miss, and tip over the edge. Together they reached for the doomed glass.

The smile widened into a full blown smirk. Karl Glendale stared at him, eyes widened and mouth opened as whiskey soaked the pungent carpet below. Together they looked down at where Akihiko had a firm grip on the other's right wrist. The conditioned reaction was to pull back, and this Glendale did before realizing his mistake and freezing. It only lasted a second though before he tried to bolt again. Never before had Akihiko been more grateful for his large body (except maybe during certain bedroom activities) as when he was when pinning the killer to the bar.

"Unhand me at once!"

"No."

"I demand you release me this instant."

"And I demand that you turn yourself into the police for the murder of your daught—Oof!" A sharp knee to the solarplex finally convinced Akihiko to free his prisoner, but by this time the local constables had been called to break up the skirmish in the bar and Karl was blocked at the door. For a few seconds, as he was bent double trying to catch his breath (and wondering if Misaki actually had something going for him about that whole quitting smoking thing), Akihiko was afraid he was going to escape, but two more officers at the scene quickly quelled this worry.

With a happy sigh he set himself back onto the bar stool, and just smiled at the ex-father as one of the officers approached to question him.

Misaki would be pleased.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, but figuring it was just Aikawa, he let it go.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Misaki's eyes widened slightly as he took in the next auction item. He shot his hand into the air. It might not be the scimitar, so far that had not made an appearance, (which was slightly troubling considering the auction was almost over) but this one was just as important.

As the price climbed into the hundreds he smiled, for the first time since the auction began. When he wrote the check for this item, the payee would not be the store but himself. Yes, this was something he had to have.

It didn't take long before he had outbid all the others. Sighing he leaned back. Just as the bid for the next item began though he felt something on his shoulder. Still a bit high strung he whipped around, and came face to face with Alice Glendale.

"Takahashi!"

"Y-yes?"

"You have to help me!"

"Pardon?"

"Come with me! You have to help me!" She was pulling him out of his seat now, and since he had sat at the very back corner of the auction hall, it seemed no one was watching as she pulled him through the door into the hallway outside.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I need to be at the auction." Spinning him she gripped both his shoulders and looked down at him with wild eyes.

"No! You don't understand! She needs our help!"

"W-who?"

"Elizabeth!"

He stared at her, barely noticing the vicelike grip on his arm or the hallways she had begun pulling him down.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Glendale, I think there must be some mistake. C-could you repeat that?"

"I said Elizabeth! I said Elizabeth needs your help!"

"B-but Mrs. Glendale. Elly is…she's…Elly's dead…"

She didn't seem to hear him, only continuing to pull him down the hallway.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Now Margret, I know you've always had a passion for star gazing, but this is ridiculous! Just dragging us away from the auction like that! It's probably over by now! Besides, there's a storm scheduled for tonight!"

"Yes sister, we must return to our seats!"

Margret turned on one swollen angle to take in the sight of both her sisters, huffing and puffing behind her. She had always been the most athletic of the three and had even kept up her passion for exercise in her old age. Why just the other day, she had been winked at while doing the elliptical at the gym. She smiled knowingly at the others.

"Oh but dears, this star is acting most peculiar. Really, you can't miss it!" And the trek continued.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Too late Misaki realized he was being dragged to the roof. He had been compliant so far, not wanting to cause trouble, but this was too much. There was practically a storm outside. If Mrs. Glendale went out there she could be hurt! With determination he ground his heel into the floor. Feeling the sudden dead weight at the end of her arm, Alice Glendale turned. For a brief second Misaki almost flinched, such was the wildness behind her eyes.

"Muh-Mrs. Glendale…I-I really don't think we should go out there. T-the news said there might be thunderstorms." Her eyes narrowed and for a brief second the teen was almost afraid for his safety, but he brushed it aside. Mrs. Glendale was a civilized woman, not like anyone he knew from the streets.

This thought lasted as long as it took for her to fumble through her purse before pulling out—

Misaki's blood ran cold at the sight of the meager hallway lights glinting off the scimitar's blade. Her knuckles were white around the handle. Emerald eyes darted to the woman's own pair, and if he weren't so petrified by fear, he might had shrunk back at the pure madness shining at him, seeing him, seeing the hallway, but at the same time seeing beyond anything he could hope to fathom.

"I must."

"Y-you must what, Mrs. Glendale."

"Protect her! Protect us!" The knife tip pierced easily through the stiff cotton of his shirt. He tried to suck in his stomach but already he could feel the small trickle of wetness where she had pierced him with the tip. He backed up, away from the blade, and using this, the woman steered him through the now open doorway.

The storm outside was deafening, soaking him almost instantly, causing the miniature red patch on his shirt to spread as a pale pink stain. High winds drove the icy rain into his face like a barrage of machine gun fire, making it hard to keep his eyes open. Taking another step back, he stumble, and landed hard on his arse in a substantial puddle, the skin of his hands strapping against the rough concrete of the roof. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his phone as it skidded across the wet surface, until it stopped just out of reach.

Through a sopping fringe he looked up at the medusa standing over him. It registered in him that Akihiko really had no right to call Aikawa a harpy. Frankly, he would take a thousand Aikawas right now. She stared at him, before shrieking.

"I won't let them!"

"Mrs. Glendale!"

"I won't!"

"Who Mrs. Glendale!? Who's threatening you?"

"_Them_! All of _them_! _They_ stand there, staring at me…staring at Karl. And _they_ know!" With a sickening jolt, Misaki realized who she was speaking of. Who '_them'_ was. For he feared _them_ too. _They_ were the others. The people who were not him or Akihiko. The people who would look and would whisper. A flash of lighting in the distance shone brightly in the wet blade of the knife, and suddenly it was all he could look at.

"M-Mrs. Glendale, y-you knew your daughter was…pregnant." The word was hard to choke out and from the looks of it, must have been equally hard to hear. Tights developed runners as Alice's knees connected hard with the concrete. One of her hands, her wedding ring sparkling in a sequential lightning strike, came up to clutch at her hair, which had long since become shiny and clumped.

"Oh Karl, my dear Karl…Why did he…he had me." Her head whipped up again from its bowed position and she leaned forwards on all fours, her face without warning becoming uncomfortable close to Misaki's.

"S-s-so Mr. Gl-Glendale w-was the f-father?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" her voice reeked more harm on his ear drums than the storm's thunder. She was close now, so close, practically biting his nose off with every one of her words. "ALL THREE OFF THEM WERE AT IT! YOU HEAR ME! ALL THREE!" Misaki mind fought to find some way to get out. To survive. Carefully he arranged he face into the very epitome of sympathy.

"So there was no room for you anymore. Your husband just threw you away like last week's trash." He was certain there were tears mingling with the rain now on the woman's flushed cheeks. "I can't think of anything crueler." Following his instincts now, he reached out and hugged tightly Alice's shaking frame. "But you couldn't let _them_ know, could you."

"No! They must never know!" Her nails dug tightly into his back on one hand, her other hand still clutching the scimitar, but he told himself they were paper cuts, and didn't flinch away. He had to pull this act off perfectly. The thought of returning to Akihiko sent a new wave of fire into his performance.

"But you couldn't let them continue could you. It had to end." The shaking of the body in his arms grew worst.

"Yes, yes. My Karl. My poor dear Karl, he pulled it off so nicely. _They_ didn't suspect."

"What did Karl do, Mrs. Glendale?"

"The cast! Don't you see?! The cast!" The shaking was no longer because of her sobbing, Misaki realized, but stemmed instead from laughter. It was then that he realized with the new changed in position he could easily reach his phone. Slipping his hand carefully from her back he began to unlock.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Glendale, the cast." For the life of him he could not figure out the significance of the cast, but he pressed on, keeping her talking. On the screen of his phone a ramen soaked Suzukisan appeared. It was taking time, the freezing temperature of his fingers combined with the rain was not making the touchscreen responsive. Silently he cursed Akihiko for confiscating his old mobile after the idiot had purchased him the new iPhone. "But why kill Elizabeth, Mrs. Glendale." More laughter.

"Because she's my daughter! I sacrificed everything for her! She changed me! _They_ didn't see me anymore! _They_ saw her! Everything about her! I was just the mother! The good mother, the obedient mother!" Abruptly she had his face between her hands, and was smiling at him, her pearly teeth shiny and straight, like beads strung over a scarlet cushion. With a hard tap he pressed the area on the phone he estimated the call button to be. "But now…yes now…I am the mourning mother." Firm thighs straddled his waist, the wet fabric of her evening gown serving little as a barrier between them. "_They_ will pity me, _they_ will sympathize. I can't do anything wrong you see? I'm not myself you see?" And with that she kissed him.

Out on the turbulent waters of the sea, lighting flashed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Look outside dear. The lightning is growing close, very fast." All three sets of wrinkled eyes turned to take in the hammering raindrops on the doubled paned window.

"Yes, it has. Faster than I've seen it in many years. It's raining ramp rods out there."

"Never mind the weather, I want to know where could they have gone?" Margret shook her fist crossly.

"Who, dear, who?"

"Do be quiet Jane, you're starting to sound like a barn owl. Really though Margret dear, of whom are you speaking?"

"It was that young man. The Chinese one. I saw him! With Alice Glendale!" The eyes of her sister's widened.

"Then we must find them at once!"

"Yes, yes, at once!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

After a brief moment or surprise, in which he had found himself unable to move, Misaki had taken the moment of distraction to check his phone. The call had not connected. If it weren't for the sudden handicapped nature of his mouth, he would have cursed. With a fury he tapped the screen again. It began to ring.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Frowning, and clearly annoyed, Akihiko slipped his phone from his inside pocket. The police officer in front of him was still speaking, but it was growing tiresome and he figured he had better answer Aikawa before she packed all his Suzukisans up in garbage bags and drove them to the landfill. It had happened before.

His frown immediately disappeared though when he saw whose name appeared on caller ID. Silly of him to put the thing on vibrate. He had been unable to hear Misaki's special ringtone.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The scimitar, now pressed to his cheek, cut a thin line that began to bleed as Alice pulled away.

"Mrs. Glendale. Y-you still haven't told me why you brought me up here." He knew though. He had known from the moment she first pointed the blade at him. She petted his cheek reassuringly.

"Shhh silly boy, there, there. Weren't you listening? Didn't you hear what I said? I said no one must know." A quick glance told him the call had connected. Did that mean Akihiko was listening? But…but, the man didn't know where he was.

"S-s-so y-you…" _Speak clearly Misaki, damn it! You need Akihiko to hear!_ He allowed his voice to rise, hopefully over the tempest. "So you brought me up to this roof to kill me, just like you killed the others?" She frowned.

"Well, you don't have to put it like that, but yes, I am going to kill you. I really hope it's not too much of a bother. It just that _they_ can't know, you see. Wait a second! That's a phone! Tha—"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

For a few seconds after the call shut off Akihiko was frozen, and it was only the phone falling from his loosened grip and shattering to pieces on the floor of the bar, that brought him back to his senses.

He jumped from his seat, earning a cry of protest from the officer interviewing him. With one word on his lips he sprinted from the bar and into the storm, going faster than he had ever managed in his life. The rain beat against him, but he didn't notice it, any more than he noticed the group of constables following in his wake.

Because suddenly it had gone wrong. And if he wasn't there…if he didn't make it…

…Misaki!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The phone disappeared over the edge of the building, but Misaki wasn't paying attention. No, all his mind, every thought, every sense, was honed on the blade of the knife, a knife now heading at his chest, faster than he cared to think about.

Quickly he jerked out of the way. Electricity crackled in the air as the scimitar connected with the pavement not an inch from his flesh. Still following instinct he rolled, effectively dislodging Alice's grip on his hips. This only allowed her to rise to her feet, and suddenly she had the advantage of height over him.

Another lunge and Misaki rolled again, backwards and onto his feet. There was no time for celebration though as she was on him. He jumped back, and his eyes widened at the moment his back connected with the short concrete wall that marked the perimeter of the hotel roof.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It took barely a second for Akihiko to decide that the lift of the hotel was taking too long. His shoes slapped wetly of the plush carpet of the staircase, the sound mirrored fivefold by the officers casing after him.

He didn't notice the burn in his calves or the shortness of his breath. The pounding in his ears blocked out all sound and all thought. And yet he felt cold. So very, very cold.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The last attack had left him half on, half off the building, struggling to regain his balance as the knowledge that his upper body had nothing but falling raindrops to fill the space between him and the stone patio five floors below. Misaki's heart stopped as Alice raised her blade above her head. She knew she had him. He had nowhere left to go.

The roof door made a resounding bang as the wind forced it into the wall of the passage way.

"Young man!"

"Oh dear!"

They voices mingled with the roar in his ears, so Misaki hadn't noticed them, but Alice had, and for a split second she paused. And that was all it took.

For an instant the heat was unbearable, as all the hairs on Misaki's arm rose at the proximity to the lightning strike. He was forced to squeeze his eyes shut but even still, black spots stained his vision, making it hard for him to comprehend what had happened when he finally reopened them.

But when he did see all he could do was sit there, still leaning back over the edge of the roof. It took him a while to comprehend the cooing voices and three sets of wrinkled, yet strong hands pulling him back to safety.

"Mr. Takahashi!"

"You poor boy."

"Shhh, it's going to be alright darling, that's it, come down from there." It was only the call of a painfully familiar voice and the sensation of his feet hitting concrete that brought him back to his senses.

"MISAKI!"

The other's grip was firm, almost strangling, but he didn't mind, nor did he mind the rough sensation of Akihiko's wet canvas coat rubbing against his face as he was forcefully pulled against the firm body.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

At first Akihiko thought the old women were trying to push his lover over the edge. Calling out he hurdled forwards. The three sisters had the sense to back out of the way as he yanked Misaki towards him, and held him so tightly he wondered if it were possible to just fuse their bodies. After all, how many problems would that solve? He had only held the boy for a few seconds before Misaki was pushing against him. Realizing the brunet probably couldn't breathe he loosened his grip only for Misaki to separate entirely from him and turn away.

The sound of vomit made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, or perhaps that was the static in the air. It was only then that he realized there was a six person present.

The body of Alice Glendale was spread eagle on her back, her mouth open and her eyes rolled back so that only the whites showed. Over her right hand was what looked to be the partially melted form of a knife, the skin around the area blistered. He turned away as the smell of pork roast reached his nostrils, favoring instead the action of rubbing his lovers back as the teen emptied the contents of his stomach.

Jane was the first to notice the police officers coming through the roof door and together the five of them were rounded up. The dead body warranted the appearance of handcuffs and as they were herded towards the door, Margret and her sisters protesting loudly, Emerald eyes connected with amethyst, as they had so many times before, and before either of the two knew what had happened their lips had connected.

The acid taste of vomit remained in his mouth, but he didn't mind as the petit for of his lover, partner, employee, and soul mate, curled up against him on the back seat of the police car. He sighed and nuzzled the sodden hair. Now, surely, everything was going to be alright.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Do you really think it was ok to be your own attorney?"

"I'll have you know I was valedictorian of my graduation class at law school." Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Silly me, how could I have not known?" Their joined hands swung between them as they made their way down the hotel hallway towards the auction room.

"I think I did pretty well. I was able to get our dear servants of the law to understand what had happened."

"Which you still haven't clearly explained to me."

"It's not my fault you weren't in the interrogation room with me."

"And it wasn't mine either, so spill already." Akihiko released an exaggerated sigh.

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning?"

"The first murder?"

"No shit."

"Alright, let's see…so you know what Karl Glendale, and his two friends were doing?" A green tone took over Misaki's face, "Yes, I see you do."

"Mrs. Glendale told me about that. She said they were…they were well…raping her daughter. And that they had to go, so she killed them."

"Correct on all points except one." Misaki pouted.

"Which one?"

"She didn't kill them." The words brought the shorter to a complete stop, forcing Akihiko to stop also.

"T-then who did?"

"Someone right handed." This brought a frown over the younger's face.

"Mrs. Glendale was…right handed."

"And so was Mr. Glendale."

"But he had a cast on. Don't smile at me like that!" Sure enough the man's signature smirk was in place, causing Misaki's frown to deepen. He didn't like it, he always felt like an idiot every time that expression came over his lover.

"It wasn't real?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. At the party the nights before, hosted by the Glendale family, the night we first met Elizabeth, I was told he had gotten it defending his daughter from kidnappers. A credible story. If he had been defending from burglars, it would have been harder to stage, but his daughter wasn't about to discredit him and his wife was in on it."

"Then how did you know it was fake?"

"His reflection."

"Ok, now you're not making sense."

"Later that night, while looking for you, I passed the men's bathroom, and I caught a glimpse of Karl Glendale's reflection. The cast was on his right arm."

"But wait a second, tha—"

"Exactly," the taller ignored it when the other lightly kicked his shin for interrupting, he was too involved in revealing the puzzle. He felt like a magician putting on a show. The thought only caused his smirk to widen. "Which means he must have taken it off to do something and put it on the wrong hand. Which of course means he had full use of his right hand."

"But how did you know it was him who committed the murder, and not one of the other hundreds of guests at the hotel."

"I didn't, not until we learned about what had happened to Elizabeth, how she was pregnant, how you had seen a man in her window. At first I thought it was some other man, because you said the one in the window had had no cast. The mistake with the reflection didn't occur to me until later, and it was then that I remembered first meeting Elizabeth."

"You mean with Mrs. Glendale?"

"That's right. Do you remember what Elizabeth said to her mother when she saw her?"

"She mentioned her dad."

"And then what happened?"

"Mrs. Glendale stopped her from continuing."

"After remembering that, I began to grow suspicious of Karl Glendale. But I didn't know for sure, so I had to go confirm it."

"That's why you left me behind!" An accusatory finger was poked into the elder's chest and with a laugh Akihiko grabbed the hand and planted an elegant kiss upon the knuckles.

"Yes love, I had to leave you behind. If I had been wrong, I didn't want you there to see it. After all, how could I bear to be anything but perfect in your eyes." He had earned himself a clot on the head, which Misaki dutifully administered.

"You're an idiot." Akihiko's frown darkened.

"Yes, yes I am. If I hadn't left you then…I didn't realized there she could be so dangerous."

"Stop looking like that. It's my fault. If I…If I hadn't…" With a gentle hand beneath the other's chin, Akihiko raised Misaki's face back up to look at his.

"It's not your fault for not wanting to hurt people."

"Don't be stupid. It's not that I don't want to hurt people, it's that I such a doormat."

"Call yourself what you want, I don't want you any other way."

"Cheesy on the outside is what you are." They continued walking, almost at the auction room. They had called ahead and auctioneer was over joyed to find that Misaki was still available to sign his checks.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Of course you are."

The auction room felt strangely empty with all the people gone and the chairs packed away. In face there was nothing in there, save for the stout little auctioneer and the a few boxes stacked up on a dolly. He smiled at them, holding out a pen. Akihiko took it and began to write out a check without a second thought.

"And how much is it." The man was about to name an amount but was stopped as Misaki held up a box he had found after a short search.

"I'll be paying for this separately." The other two gave him a funny look but the pudgy man shrugged it off and named the new amount. Fortunately Misaki already had a check ready for the small item and before Akihiko could protest he had handed it to the auctioneer.

"Misaki! What are you—?"

"I said I was paying separately."

"But that was your savings, if we're selling it in the shop it comes from my account."

"Then it's alright, because I'm not selling this in the shop."

"What?"

"Shut up alright, I'll explain latter."

And surprisingly enough the silver haired antiquer obeyed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Now will you tell me?" Akihiko eyed the yellow stripped hat box Misaki had clutched tightly in his lap, as they sat opposite on the train. Akihiko had wanted to sit next to his lover, but Misaki had insisted they sit like this, saying it was more convenient. The elder still hadn't gotten over the scare, most likely Misaki hadn't either, but as a result he wanted to be as close as physically possible to Misaki every second, of every minute, of every day. Needless to say, he was in a very foul mood right now.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, since you're being absolutely horrid, but," he sighed before giving Akihiko his most brilliant smile. If Akihiko had been a dog, his tail would have immediately begun to thump against the seats in anticipation. To his surprise Misaki handed the box over to him. "Here."

He took it cautiously, like one would handle a glass music box and setting it on his lap, eased the lid off. He sight was greeted with a bundle of equally bright yellow tissue paper, and parting this, his eyes widened as his expression instantly lite up.

The diamond in the bear's ear glinted in the sunlight coming through window as Akihiko took in the fat little mohair body. With a boyish grin Akihiko turned the bears head all the way around in its joint so that it was staring at Misaki with its black button eyes.

"Usagisan, that's disturbing!"

"Misaki…"

"…yeah?" The bear was carefully set back in its box so that only its eyes were still visible, still looking at Misaki. Akihiko gently placed the box on the seat next to him, before turning the full heat of own eyes on his lover, who was by now fidgeting nervously. His smirk slid into a smile.

"Stip."

**(1) Not exactly sure if London has a coroner system. Don't quote me on it.**

**Here you are my love. Happy holidays, and happy new year! I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you for Christmas, or Yule, or Hanukah, or I don't know, but I just returned to a place of wifi and am thus giving this to you as the first thing I do. More than just a (holiday?) present though, this is a thank you, so all the times you've spent those few (alright a lot) of extra minutes reading and replying to my messages. It's a thank you for putting up with my badgering and my occasional nervous breakdown. For being there for me. It is also an apology for my long silence. Most of all, this is a small award for being the MOST AWESOMEST person I know! Please, never stop, the world is in dire need of people like you!**

**For the rest of you, I don't know if I've said this before, but starting the 6****th**** I will be taking **_**two**_** history classes and one philosophy class, (my own three kings day present to myself) and frankly have no idea when I'll next be able to update. The same goes to those of you who follow my dA. My dA will have a huge update (photographs, sketches, arts and craft, you name it) and then probably there will be silence. Deal.**

**I will be answering emails however, which means that if gmail doesn't revolt again, I will be able to answer reviews, so if you have questions and such just ask. They don't even have to be about my fanfic. Really, I've broken up with my girlfriend and have no social life. Please, bother me.**

**Also, for more on Brighton, attach this to the end of your youtube URL: /watch?v=gCgV-FnEcGQ**


End file.
